Heart Of The Blizzard
by Has An Account
Summary: The tiny kit's eyes fluttered opened. She could feel nothing but the breathtaking cold that surrounded her. Blizzardkit was found on the edge of ThunderClan territory in the middle of a snow storm. Nobody is sure where she came from, but rumors are sure to fly. Especially if Blizzardkit was found the same night the ThunderClan deputy lost her kits.
1. Prologue

_The tiny kit's eyes fluttered opened. She could feel nothing but the breathtaking cold that surrounded her. She closed her eyes against the stinging wind and curled into a tighter ball. The little kit shivered violently. How long had she been here? She couldn't tell. The freezing cold was overcoming her senses, it was all she could feel. So the kit could barely register it when a strong cat gripped the scruff of his neck. She hardly noticed being lifted out of the snow. What he did feel was a sudden warmth after a few more moments of cold. The tiny bundle shifted slightly._

_"Look! She's alive!" A voice said somewhere near the kit, "I'm going call her Blizzardkit, because she was found in a blizzard."_


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

"Don't swish your tail so much." Robinwing hissed to her apprentice, Blizzardpaw, "A mouse will here you a mile away if you get into a habit of doing that."

Blizzardpaw nodded and stopped flicking her tail around. She focused on the squirrel in front if her. Putting one paw I'm front if the other, she slowly advanced on the little creature.

Snap!

The squirrel's head snapped over to Blizzardpaw. It darted away, the apprentice hard on its heels. The squirrel hurried up a tree, Blizzardpaw not too far behind it. With one final burst of energy, Blizzardpaw leapt out on the limb where the squirrel was perched. She easily killed into with a swift bite to the neck and thanked StarClan for the kill.

"Look Robinwing!" Blizzardpaw called down to the ground, "I caught it!"

"That's great, but you'd better get your little butt down here before you freeze." Robinwing called from the ground.

Blizzardpaw carefully picked her way down the tree and jumped to the ground. She set the squirrel down in front of her mentor.

"I'm not cold at all." Blizzardpaw said.

"You've always been a tough little guy." Robinwing told the energetic apprentice, "But even the toughest cats get cold. Lets get back to camp and you can tell the elders about your catch."

"Yes!" Blizzardpaw bounced in excitement.

"Race you back!" Robinwing called, a mischievous twinkle in the older cat's eyes.

"No fair!" Blizzardpaw yelled, picking up her catch and racing after her mentor.

...

Bluestar led her patrol through the thorn tunnel. She glanced behind her to make sure they were all there and when she turned around she was face-to-face with a pair of brilliant blue eyes before a small crashed into her own.

"Oof!" Te breath left Bluestar in a rush if air as the blue-eyed cat landed on top of her.

"I'm really sorry, Bluestar. I didn't mean to ran into you like that." The weight of the other cat shifted off of Bluestar and she sat up.

Bluestar looked at the cat that had tackled her. An apprentice. She should have known.

"It's okay, Blizzardpaw." Bluestar mewed, her eyes softening, "Is this your squirrel?"

"Yeah, I ran up a tree to catch it!" Blizzardpaw exclaimed excitedly.

"So you did. Impressive." ThunderClan's leader purred, smiling at the excited ball of fur before her.

Swiftbreeze looked quizzically at her leader. She wasn't usually the openly affectionate. Especially after the loss of her kits.

"I'm sure the elders would love that squirrel." Bluestar remarked, looking at the size of the catch, "Its rare to find something so meaty in leaf-bare."

Blizzardpaw nodded and picked up the fresh-kill in her mouth. The apprentice padded through the thorns, her head held high. Second later, Robinwing came bounding by the patrol.

"Did you ask to race again?" Bluestar asked in amusement as she wtched the older she-cat breath heavily.

"Yes." She muttered between breaths.

"You know you'll always get beat." Bluestar teased.

"No more racing." Robinwing panted.

"Robinwing, I have to talk to you after my patrol gets back." Swiftbreeze hissed as Bluestar went out I earshot.

"I'll be here." Robinwing said.

"Meet me behind the nursery. Make sure you're not followed." Swiftbreeze mewed before running after her patrol.

...

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Robinwing whispered.

"It's about your apprentice." Swiftbreeze began.

"What about Blizzardpaw?" Robinwing asked.

"Have you seen how much her and Bluestar look alike? They have the same eyes, the same lithe body, the only difference is their coloring." Swiftbreeze said.

"So?" Robinwing asked stubbornly, refusing to see the connection.

"And Bluestar always looks at Blizzardpaw with so much affection like she would her own kits." Swiftbreeze continued.

"And that means?" Robinwing huffed.

"You don't get it do you?" Swiftbreeze said exasperatedly.

"No." Robinwing replied simply.

"Blizzardpaw could be one of Bluestar's lost kits."

**A/N: And now for brief explanations. Remember that all of ThunderClan (except the leader) think that Bluestar's kits were taken by a fox. I also think that this could take place in between Bluestar's Prophecy and the first series. Sorry if anything is confusing. I also apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**-H.A.A**

Story: Favorite [x] Follow [x]

Please?


End file.
